


A Shocking Love

by Reused_memes



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reused_memes/pseuds/Reused_memes
Summary: Kai has a little fun when he's home alone





	A Shocking Love

Kai ran his long fingers over the cold body, almost like ice to him. He shivered as he continued to stroke the smooth surface. Excitement built within him as the long cord was slid into the source. Heat began to rise from his company. He began to strip off his garments as he prepared for his activity. His length was released from its confines and sprawled out into the open. He grabbed the object once more. The smell of times past wafted through the room bringing back memories of great pleasure. Not able to resist anymore. He inserted his quivering length into the warm slit. He began to engulf him. He began to thrust into the warmth, the burning pain that followed increasing with each. He continued going in and out until the build up within him was too much. He promised himself that he would never do it inside. He knew that the consequences were too severe, but he couldn't resist the urge anymore. With a final thrust, he release inside. It was pure bliss to him, it felt electric, like a shock running through his body. Kai fell to the ground in a fit of spasms. 

Chanyeol and Chen opened the door and were met with the smell of toast and cum. Kai layed on the ground, smoke rising from the fried toaster attached to his penis. The foam falling from his mouth made it clear that Kai went out doing what he loved: fucking his toaster.


End file.
